Tigers and Wolves
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Fenrir decided to celebrate by himself at the death of Dumbledore in the world of muggles in order to get some time alone when he crosses paths with an animal just as savage as he is. *Re-written and Completed*
1. Introduction

**Authoress Note: **I re-wrote this story pretty much from scratch and deleted the original version completely. Instead of being post-books/movies it's just as Dumbledore was killed more or less (give or take). As in the authoress note that I posted as chapter 6 of the original version of this story stated, I hit a major writers block with the original and saw no way out of it to the point where editing chapters and reposting them didn't work, barely managed to attempt to edit chapter 3.

So I did this. And hopefully this will be better. The offer still stands, you guys have full rights to suggest idea's or what you would hope to see happen. Whatever it might be, I'll do my best to either write it in or at least attempt to write it in.

Now, as for slash. This version probably won't have slash in it. But I will be happy to write seperate fic's for that if you want, you just got to give me idea's in either the reviews or PM's.

Enjoy this new version...

**Tigers and Wolves **

**Introduction**

Fenrir Greyback, one of the most feared and wanted Werewolves known in the wizarding community. His main goal is to infect as many people as he possibly could with lycanthropy and thus overthrow the wizard's world when his pack is big enough and strong enough. Right now however, his loyalties are temporarily with the Dark Lord for one reason only. The Snake gives him a wider range of victims.

His latest to date, attacking Bill Weasley though unfortunately the whelp wasn't completely infected due to the fact that it wasn't a full moon and despite his wanting to bite other children he couldn't. There were other matters to tend to.

In the end that is what led him to a small bar on the outskirts of London in the muggle world. It wasn't featured in brochures that broadcast to tourists on all the good places to go while visiting. Fenrir frequented this bar a lot. It was the only place he could get a decent drink and not be bothered by other Death Eaters or Auror's who were looking to make a name for themselves.

So he spent most of his time at the bar on the outskirts of London, it was his favorite as far as muggle bars went. The place was run down and had nothing but shady people hanging around. The women were loose and the men were either ignorant or uncaring. His sort of place when he wanted to celebrate on his own while waiting for the next move that they were required to make when it came to accomplishing the Dark Lord's goals and secretly his own.

No one questioned his appearance here, which was something he wasn't to upset about to say the least. He was aware of how he looked, and despite the fact that he was well built his scars and his body hair tends to put some people off. More so in the wizarding world due to the fact that they were well aware of what scars like his come from.

And he was judged for it. It was one of the reasons that led him to biting little Remus Lupin, his old man decided to insult Greyback in ways no mere wizard should have ever done. So little Lupin paid the price, and in Greybacks mind received a great gift. The runt of a werewolf didn't see it that way of course. Drinking that crap wolfsbane and all.

Licking his bottom lip slightly he gave a rather clear indication that he wanted another drink.

"Another of the same?" A young bartender said, her name was Linda and she hated it when this man was here. He always gave her the creeps, and the way he looked around at everyone made her feel like he was a wolf looking at rabbits. It was rather petty of her to use such terms, she was an animal lover, but there was no other way of explaining it. And when the man's blue eyes turned on her she always felt trapped in some ways, her flight or fight reaction always tends to start. It caused a few fights between them and always left her with bruises. A grunt, the man wasn't in a talking mood today. Which was fine, she didn't want to try to be nice anyways. He tends to be chattier with Kathy anyways; kind of helps that she tends to lean over enough to give the large creepy man a good view of what she had when she spoke with him.

Fenrir took the glass as soon as it was filled and quickly polished it off as he turned his attention towards a group of men for a moment, newcomers but most likely just passing through. Their black vests said something about Hells Angels or whatever that meant. He didn't really care much to put a thought to what muggles did or what happened in their world. He just liked drinking at this bar.

His instincts told him to put them in place so they knew the hierarchy of this bar at the moment. And Fenrir was the top dog here! But fighting it off he turned back towards the bar and of course indicated the little skittish little thing that he wanted another, this time he grabbed her wrist when she finished pouring his drink.

"Leave the bottle." Fenrir ordered, he could practically taste her wariness of him and the spike of fear she naturally had when it came to him. Delicious. He was satisfied when she did as he told her to, though wished she would have put up a fuse. He would have liked some entertainment tonight. This was a celebration of course. And he thanked his luck that he didn't have to put up with the rest of the Death Eaters he had to socialize with half the time when going on a mission of sorts. Especially Bellatrix, that woman was completely off her rocker. He wouldn't be surprised if she had the chance to molest the Dark Lord she would without a second hesitation.

Snorting to himself at the image, it was funny despite how revolting it actually was. The alcohol most likely had a hand in that.

Fenrir tilted his head towards a certain conversation, the word mutant came up. Now Fenrir may be from the wizarding world, and didn't know too much about the muggle world but he did know a few things. Things in the muggle world was just like it was in the wizarding world when it came to who's who and all that. Mutants were evolved humans according to some, simple thing though was that they were simply different no more evolved or no less in Fenrir's opinion. Yet treated by muggles the way Dark Creatures were treated by wizards. Not that Fenrir really cared about the whole mutant and human thing, his only concern was his own kind. And mutants were odd from what he picked up anyways; they always chose different names then the ones they were given from birth. Mutant names or whatever. Bullshit, that's all it was in Fenrir's opinion.

One name kept coming up though and it obviously was a mutant name, after all no one is called Sabretooth when they were born. What a stupid name anyways. Fenrir turned his attention away from the conversation back to his now empty bottle, he snarled because of it. Why couldn't it have lasted longer? He was about to call the little mousy bartender over to get another bottle when the door opened and silence spread throughout the bar. It was windy outside due to typical stormy weather, so the scent of the newcomer reached Fenrir's nose rather quickly.

It wasn't normal. There was something wild about it, and for some odd reason it reminded him of a big cats. Yes, Fenrir knew what wild large cats were he wasn't stupid you know. Fenrir looked in a thin long mirror that was located on the back of the bar and right in front of him. There he could see the reflection of the newcomer and already decided that the man wasn't normal, and everything about him screamed Alpha male.

Fenrir Greyback who was an Alpha himself was instantly riled up.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth really didn't know what provoked him into traveling to London of all places; it was a place that meant nothing to him. The frails weren't anything special here, and the boy's are all soft bellied weaklings in Sabretooth's opinion. But then again, it was the same no matter where he went. The mutant population was smaller here for some reason, he didn't know why nor did he really care about that fact. It was simply what it was.

Though this was one of the places he figured he could come and not worry about local authorities that have warrants out for his arrest or anything of that sort. Not to mention the police here was corrupted as it was an easy thing for Sabretooth to take full advantage of if he should need to as he could anywhere else. The weather started to turn on him, it wasn't something that really bothered him and the horrible weather completely fitted his mood. Especially after everything that has happened in his life.

Killing the imposter who attempted to steal his name. Realizing for the hundredth time that he had a sibling who didn't know who he was, or who Sabretooth was. Which was unforgivable! And losing Birdy, she was a frail but she was unique and he actually liked her for some reason. Maybe it was because she helped him by filtering his memories from front to back or other way around, and the glow. He couldn't forget the glow; she always gave him what he needed.

So London seemed like a good as any place to be.

People no doubt would think he had a hand in the little telepath's death. He didn't, he wouldn't actually kill her. Not purposely anyways. He couldn't always rely on his temper with her, and her gender. But she was special and Sabretooth wouldn't have killed her. She died giving him what he needed, by the hands of an enemy Sabretooth created himself by not being careful with his own seed. And despite how important blood was to Victor Creed, it wasn't important to Sabretooth which freed him to do the unthinkable. Kill someone who shared his own blood.

So thus Graydon Creed an unwanted and unneeded whelp was dead. And by Sabretooth's claws. And that knowledge and image only provoked Sabretooth into grinning in sadistic pleasure as he turned down one street then another. In the end his walking down streets of London he found himself in front of a bar. Skimming over what it was called he paid more attention to the open sign and the scents he picked up.

Something smelled like a wet dog, blood, sweat, and typical scents for vehicles of all kinds, people, alcohol, sex and something unknown to him. One scent he didn't recognize at all and it seemed to have another scent mixed in with it like the person who belonged to the scent was around something constantly in order to gain that scent as an imprint over their own. Sabretooth saw that happen with everyone, a trucker will have his own unique scent plus the scent of his vehicle imprinted on him permanently. No matter where you live, where you work it was the same thing. Though there were times when the imprinted scent disappears, but you had to be away from whatever caused that scent in the first place for quite some time.

Without any further waiting, Sabretooth entered the bar and people went quiet. He knew why, he was a newcomer who hasn't been to this particular bar yet. And the newspaper he saw was a further indication, it spoke of mutants and his claws were a dead give away as was his reputation no doubt. Hence the silence he was greeted with.

Sabretooth chuckled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fenrir once saw two wolves circle each other when he was a boy, the threat of Werewolves not yet dawning on him or the treatment Werewolves known to him. A time when he was nothing more then an innocent boy dreaming of tomorrow. When he saw those two wolves, they looked huge and circled each other. Gauging the threat level of the other, fur standing on end and their bodies held in a threatening manner that both warned and promised. His father told him that they were going to fight, when he asked why his father simply told him to see who the top dog was. Who was the biggest and who was the toughest.

It frightened him then, after all he was nothing more then a boy.

Now however he thought that it was beautiful. It was odd that the memory surfaced now, he rarely thought of a time when he wasn't a werewolf. Odd but it was fitting given his current situation, no other situation even when meeting the Dark Lord for the first time caused a memory like this to surface or his own instincts to be riled so much. It was thrilling.

Fenrir turned around completely in his spot and watched as the man casually walk into the bar further letting the doors close behind him and slowly the bar's occupants turned back to what they were doing, though keeping a wary eye on the newcomer. Mutant. If that was what a mutant was, it was nothing special. Not like Werewolves were.

Watching coldly he made eye contact with the man. Old, sadistic and confident was three words Fenrir could use to describe what he saw in those eyes, now he wasn't one to go looking at things like that. It just wasn't in his nature, but when it's looking you right in the eye you can't help but take note of it. So he accepted it for what it was, and didn't put too much thought into it. Other then the confidence he saw, it reminded him of someone who spent too long on top of the food-chain. Just like his, just like wizards who think they're all powerful. Well, up until Fenrir cuts them down or the Dark Lord and his lackeys cut them down anyways.

The man casually moved, laid back as though it was a clear sign that he saw no threat from anyone in this bar, sitting down he chose that moment to break eye-contact as the meek bartender approached him. Fenrir could tell that the man made her just as wary as he could. But then again, Fenrir figured a man that size wearing nothing but black and had claws could do that to anyone who doesn't have a thick skin.

Probably why he could make her wary. Fenrir gave a snort as he turned around in his seat, keeping an eye on the man who ordered his drink. Fenrir indicated he wanted another one as well; he got it without having to spell it out to her or anything. She retreated to the other side of the bar, away from where Fenrir was sitting. Without turning his attention away from the stranger in black, Fenrir decided to simply tend to his drink.

Fenrir wasn't exactly sure how long it was since the stranger entered this bar. It could have been a few minutes or several for that matter. But time in fact passed, and the scent of the stranger was getting on Fenrir's last nerve. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't really stand having another alpha male near him. Everyone else in this bar was below him in every way, but this stranger was clearly more then those who frequent this bar. He was an alpha male, and that didn't sit well with Fenrir. Didn't sit well with him the second he laid eyes on the man.

"Am I botherin' you?" The stranger said, he was the first one who broke the silence and Fenrir nearly raged at that. But he refrained from it; it would put him at a disadvantage for the moment. After all, he wasn't entirely sure what this mutant could do or what intentions either of them truly had. And that was despite his inner wolf raging at another alpha sitting near him. Instincts were hard to ignore, but he had to. For the moment.

"No. I was simply wondering what someone who obviously isn't from here, doing in a bar that isn't exactly on the map." Fenrir stated casually, the man chuckled at that. It was as though the stranger already knew that Fenrir wasn't fond of his presence, which wouldn't be hard. Fenrir was never one to conceal what he felt about anyone, he only held back with the other Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself because he needed them for the moment.

"No, I suppose it ain't on the map. But it was better then nothin' I suppose." The stranger acknowledged, but Fenrir was quick to notice that his question wasn't answered. And that didn't sit well with the alpha werewolf at all. No one denies him his answers to the questions he chooses to ask! A low rumble nearly found its way up, Fenrir had to swallow it before it could be heard. For now.

"You didn't answer my question. What's someone who's not from here doing here?" Fenrir persistently pointed out, he would get his answer simply because he wanted it.

"Pleasure." The stranger practically purred out, but it was a bit too late. Fenrir was already insulted, and felt defied because of his rank among werewolves meant that he got answered right away by everyone else who happens to be below him. And this stranger, this mutant both dodged the question at first and didn't pay proper respect in any way. He just walked into this bar as though he owned it, sat down as though he had the right and ordered a drink as though he was allowed to.

Fenrir's alpha complex wanted to knock the man down a few pegs at this point, instincts drove him to this want for many reasons. Not to mention the tone the man had throughout their short conversation, it was the kind of tone that spelt out the fact that this man wasn't a follower like Fenrir and was uncontrollable.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth could practically smell the shifts in emotions the scruffy man near him was going through. This was the man; this was the man who didn't smell like the rest. He reminded Sabretooth of a canine, a wolf and poisonous. But he wasn't any mutant, that's for sure. If the man's scent was anything to go by.

"Pleasure, how so. There isn't much to do here." The scruffy man said, Sabretooth's lips only curved upwards in an amused grin. What a question to ask. There could be so many different answers, and very few of those answers would be considered appropriate or friendly. In fact, what he considered pleasurable would be considered criminally driven and homicidal. Not to mention the sexual assault that could be added to that list. No, Sabretooth's idea of pleasure would be his own pleasure in every way and no one else's.

He chuckled.

"Oh, a little bit o' this an a little bit o' that." Sabretooth answered with a shrug as he looked over his shoulder at another newcomer, an old man obviously already drunk if the slight stagger was anything to go by. Pathetic. Turning his attention back to his drink he polished it off with a few gulps before shoving the bottle away from him and beckoned the young frail who was serving the drinks. Maybe she would like to play later? She looked positively delightful.

"Yes…" She answered, as she approached. It was obvious that she would rather be over there where her obvious friends were, two of which were rather large males.

"Another one o' these." Sabretooth ordered, indicating the beer bottle discarded in front of him. She nodded and fetched him another one before refilling the scruffy man's glass with whisky on his order before fleeing again.

"Such as." The scruffy man pushed, it was rather obvious to the annoyed look the man had he wasn't particularly fond of someone not giving him a straight answer. Sabretooth wasn't one to give straight answers usually. But he's been known to, especially when he's going to kill someone or worse. Sabretooth decided that some of his pleasure would be found tonight and blood would be spilt. A smile was the only indication that gave this away on Sabretooth's part. If the scruffy man knew what that smile meant, he would be on guard already.

From what Sabretooth could see, he wasn't. Sabretooth wondered faintly to himself if he should start a fight, or if he should let the scruffy man start.

"Varied idea's. Doubt any o' it would be relaxing though." Sabretooth answered, not answering Fenrir properly on purpose this time. Just to piss the scruffy man off. And from the barely audible growl he heard, it was working. Sabretooth had to reflect that from what he just heard, it was further proof that the scruffy man had more to him then others. And this meant more pleasure for Sabretooth. What fun!

The growl only got louder from there. Sabretooth pushed one too many buttons and now it was obvious the scruffy man couldn't hold his more feral tributes back. Sabretooth only chuckled as he turned fully to look the scruffy man in the eyes fully, a blunt sign of unyielding and not submitting. To an alpha animal, it would be viewed as a challenge.

"What's your name, friend." The scruffy man snarled out, Sabretooth knew why. The scruffy man wanted the name of who he planned to knock down a few pegs or kill. Pity for him, he'll be doing neither.

"Sabretooth. You can call me Sabretooth." Sabretooth answered, he won't be giving his name. That name is dead, it as the name of a man who had a brother and a son. A brother who betrayed him and abandoned him. A son who hated his father and who Sabretooth killed. No one was allowed to address him by that name.

"Fenrir Greyback." Fenrir growled out. Sabretooth noted the name, and decided that he didn't hear it before. Silence seemed to spread through the bar, the usual patrons obviously knew when two men with too much testosterone was about to get into some sort of fight.

_^^Bartender's Observation^^_

Linda knew the newcomer was bad news; she knew it ever since he entered the bar and sat down. Not only did he scare her as much as the regular he was sharing words with but he seemed too entertained with the thought of picking a fight with the regular. She wished they would just leave the bar, she really did. But she knew already by the way they met each other's eyes, they weren't. The fight was going to happen here and now.

"You two really should leave this bar." She said, loud and clear. She signaled a couple of big men, bouncers who worked her. They got up from where they were relaxing, they were bigger then the two men who looked like they were going to start fighting any second now. She hoped that their size would deter the two men enough for the fight to not happen.

But she doubted it.

**Authoress Note:** Little Linda the OC is going to be in this chapter and the next chapter briefly before she's gone for good. So what do you think? I'm kind of iffy when it comes to their conversation as back and fourth as it is; hopefully it'll pass good enough for them. The next chapter, the fight starts. And even though you can't see it but I color coded each section for the fun of it. Dark Red = Fenrir Greyback, Red = Sabretooth,Plum = Little Linda and a blue for the section separator.

What should the bouncer's fate be?

What should little Linda's fate be?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fenrir sneered at the girlie that had the audacity to even attempt to boss him around. He was an alpha werewolf, and she was nothing more then a thing at the bottom of the food chain. Something to be looked down on from someone like him. She was a nothing. Unfortunately he couldn't pay too much attention to her due to the fact that three rather large muggles were closing in on him and this Sabretooth guy.

His lip curled angrily, a low rumble came out. There was no holding it back now, why should he anyways. It wasn't as if he was ashamed of being a Werewolf. In fact he was proud of it, if you asked him what he was. He'd show you what he was instead.

"Okay you two, time to get out." One of the bouncer's ordered, his knuckles cracking in preparation. Usually it was enough to get people to back off, the threat of a fight that is.

Fenrir's low rumble turned into a full fledged growl, nothing human about it and it was caused by the mere fact that a mere muggle no matter his size, was daring to push his luck by ordering him around? He had no right; he should be kissing the ground at Fenrir's feet!

_^^A Bouncer's Observation^^_

He was a bouncer, hired for a cheap price at this bar. It used to get plenty of fights here, and the owners wished to improve the place. And that meant they had to hire bouncers and stop the drunken fights that ruined the place as it was, they managed to get the drugs out enough that you didn't see it during the day. It was a work in progress to say the least.

His name was Paul, his friend Eric and Henry worked here with him. Linda the young bartender alerted them to two guys who looked like they were going to pick a fight with each other. Which was fine, usually newcomers made mistakes like that. But he noticed how nervous Linda was of these two, and that girl had more balls then most men he knew.

Eric was the one who informed the two that it was time to go, cracking his knuckles like he always does. But the scruffy one with black clothing that fit too tightly and showed off his chest literally growled at Eric. That was startling enough as it was, enough to stun them into silence for a moment. He was a regular, never before has he even came close to causing trouble. Scared the bartenders and waitresses sometimes and he swore the man gave people hungry looks. Not carnally, more like actual hungry. It made Henry ask Eric once if the man was some sort of cannibal. Paul was the one who laughed off. Was he wrong for laughing it off?

It was then he took closer notice of the newcomer, at first glance he was pretty clean cut but shady. Mutton chops that stopped at the corner of his mouth, but it was the man's eyes that spoke volumes. They were cold, far colder then he saw on anyone and there was something wrong in them. Sadistic even? He wasn't a little guy either, the black jacket he wore, tattered as it was, hide most of the man's muscle obviously but when the newcomer was facing you head on like he was at the moment you noticed there wasn't any fat on the man. And then he looked down at the movement he saw, hands twitching. Is that…_ Oh god, those are claws…_ Paul thought to himself.

A low chuckle that was just as noticeable as the scruffy man's growling came from the newcomer.

"Ya think so?" The newcomer taunted, he even sounded foreign. Canadian maybe?

Unfortunately that's when the shit hit the fan; Henry was the closes to the newcomer and was the first to feel the attack. Eric was attacked by the scruffy regular. Eric was actually knocked to the ground and that never happened before, unfortunately his decision on what to do was decided as he noticed Henry stagger back after a few blows between the newcomer and him were passed back and fourth.

"Oh God…" Paul said as he rushed to Eric's side. Eric was bleeding heavily from his throat, and four gash wounds were across his chest and stomach. A cruel chuckle could be heard from the newcomer.

_^^A Bartender's Observation^^_

Linda practically screamed at what she saw. She never felt this kind of fear for her life, never. Not even during her time at Hogwarts, not that she stayed long so she barely knew much about anything. She was a muggleborn who decided that life wasn't for her. Not when she wanted things that wasn't a part of that world. A world she detached herself from. So it was safe to say she could be considered a full muggle because she knew only half of what first years knew if it wasn't for the minor magic she could feel in herself and she could barely use her wand that she never carried with her anywhere she went. In fact it was still at home on her dresser collecting dust.

Poor Eric looked so pale; Paul got a few customers to tend to him while Paul attempted to contact the local authorities using one of the phones just next to the vodka, she hoped it would work well because it wasn't always reliable. .

"He's dead! He's dead!" A man yelled frantically as he looked at the blood on his hands. Eric's blood! The man took off running in a panic before anyone could think, the rest of the customers followed in equal panicked states. It was only her, Paul, Henry who was fighting on the floor with the regular and the two who started this mess in the first place.

She took off upstairs, where her home was. It was sad that she lived right upstairs of her job, but it was the cheapest rent. Behind her she heard Henry scream,  
>"He's biting me!"<p>

Old rumors she heard when she first sat down with fellow Hufflepuff's came floating back to her. The only creature she heard about that bites.

"Werewolf…" She whispered as she practically threw herself through her front door and to her bedroom. She didn't know much about what she could do but she had to do something. Anything!

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth was enjoying himself immensely; he practically watched one of the bouncer's die despite a drunken idiot who didn't hold the wounds properly attempts to help. The second bouncer was trying to make a phone call. Sabretooth chuckled, and lunged at the man knocking away the phone and the man to the ground. He got up quickly and threw a punch at Sabretooth's face.

It hit, but only because Sabretooth let it hit. He heard the bouncer that Fenrir attacked yell out in a panic, apparently Fenrir fought dirty and like a feral animal much like how Sabretooth fought. It only made him hunger for the fight they were going to have if these idiots didn't interfere, all the more. Though he picked up a venomous scent from Fenrir somehow, Sabretooth would have to investigate more if he wanted to get a good idea of why.

Sabretooth sought to end this little fight with the bouncer sooner rather then later. Where did the little frail go? Sabretooth eyed the area, the girl ran off. She whispered something, but he wasn't paying attention to what she said before she disappeared from his immediate senses altogether. He'd find her again even from where he was standing if he wasn't distracted by the bouncer who kept up his attack, Sabretooth dodged every now and again but didn't care if he was hit or not.

He could tell the bouncer was getting tired, and like a good predator. He pounced on the opportunity and took hold of the man's neck and started to squeeze, tighter and tighter. His claws sinking in as well, adding to the panic the bouncer must be feeling as he struggled and clawed at Sabretooth's hands and arms, kicking every now and again but failing to connect due to that panic he was feeling.

The grip tightened and tightened on the bouncer's neck until blood freely ran down Sabretooth's hands and the bouncer's body until he went completely limp and promptly dropped. He turned his attention to Fenrir, noticing that he was crouched over the body that looked like he had part of his face and throat literally chewed off and possibly swallowed.

Sabretooth turned his attention to the stick thing in his hands and the direction he was looking. The young frail had a stick too, and looked panicked like something went wrong.

"You… You're… You…" The young frail stuttered, fear wafted off of her in waves. A chuckle came from Fenrir as he slowly stood up, blood staining the area around his mouth and down his throat and onto his chest. He wasn't afraid to get dirty obviously, good because Sabretooth would have been bored with someone who did. At least he knew the man wouldn't hold back in a fight. It meant Sabretooth didn't have to either.

"That's right little mudblood." Fenrir told the frail, Sabretooth frowned. Mudblood, what the hell was that? Before he could process even more, a wave of Fenrir's hand the frail was literally knocked down. Sabretooth snarled angrily to himself, how? He already figured the man wasn't a mutant, but wasn't human either. So what the hell was this guy?

The frail obviously knew what he was, if the fear was anything to go by and usually it was. The frail took off upstairs; Fenrir lunged after her with his stick in hand. Sabretooth simply moved so he could watch better as Fenrir tackled the frail half way up the stairs. Crossing his arms, ignoring the blood soaking his hands he simply watched as the frail was disposed of rather horribly.

Sabretooth came to the conclusions that there were some questions that needed to be answered. A cruel smile formed on his lips, it looked like he got to play the interrogator and the executioner tonight. This was going to be good!

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir originally only had a good guess on what she was, a filthy mudblood. A creature far lower then a Werewolf, but nearly everyone else wouldn't agree with him. Including the Dark Lord who groups everything that isn't Pure-Blood in one category. Which is rather funny if you looked at it given the Dark Lord's own dirty blood. The snake obviously fancied himself something better. What a joke.

And with how she reacted, only a few minutes ago he was proven correct. Not that it mattered in the end. She like everyone else will only prove to be a good meal to him. Standing back up, he felt the need for more blood practically pound in his veins. The newcomer, Sabretooth. He would suffice. He'd have to. He looked at the mutant who looked completely relaxed and amused.

Fenrir's blood boiled. He wasn't used to someone like that holding himself as though he were equal to Fenrir in a manner that even the Dark Lord and all his Pure-Blood lackeys couldn't even approach on. Not enough animal in them. Weak. He walked casually to the last step before stopping. His wand gripped in his hand, a debate of whether to use it was going on in his mind as he locked eyes with Sabretooth.

And like two animals challenging each other, neither backed down so that left one option.

They both lunged at each other, claws and sharpened nails ready for use.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note:<strong> Well, I took the idea Rubbish78 suggested when it came to little Linda the OC but took away the threat level she could have. After all you can't expect every little muggle-born's to want to be a Witch or wizard? And all the OC's are officially dead and not really in pleasant ways. So what do you think of the chapter so far? And how much do you think Fenrir should use his wand, and do you know exactly what spells he could use. Wiki doesn't tell me much. I know that he could knock a wizard down using wandless magic (wiki told me that much).

Next chapter – It's Sabretooth vs. Greyback…

What would you guy's like to see, I can promise you there will be blood lol.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fenrir felt pain in his side, Sabretooth managed to connect one of his hits cutting deep into his flesh. Luckily for him, he was used to pain and he was still able to move nonetheless. Snarling angrily he gripped his wand tightly, he nearly lost it three times already and Sabretooth proved to be very quick on his feet dodging simple hex's. Even stupefy was used but like every other time, Sabretooth proved to be quite adaptive and quick on his feet.

"Have to hand it to you, you're quite the fighter." Fenrir growled out reluctantly while deciding on using on using wingardium leviosa which would allow him to levitate an object of his choosing and if lucky, fling it at Sabretooth. It better be big though, the other man had an annoying ability to dodge quite easily. Too easily. It gave Fenrir the impression this man was used of stuff being shot at him.

"Not much to say 'bout you. You keep shooting that shit at me." Sabretooth snarled back angrily. Fenrir growled angrily, if he wasn't the one fighting he probably would have found it funny.

"It's called magic, after all werewolf as I may be I'm not incapable of using magic. I did go to Hogwarts you know." Fenrir forced out as he settled on using wingardium leviosa, muttering it only loud enough for it to be heard by those closes to him rather then loudly like some wizards have been known to. He used it on a table next to him.

He watched with satisfaction as it hit Sabretooth head on knocking him over the counter they were once sitting at with a loud crash. An angry growl could be heard from where Sabretooth landed, it was obvious to Fenrir that the other man was not entirely too pleased with what just happened. Not that Fenrir could really blame him in the long run, anyone would be angry for being knocked back like that.

Fenrir could pick up the traces of blood. He smiled cruelly as he stalked around in the bar, finding himself a better spot that would help him in the long run. Fenrir usually used his own fists, claws and teeth or the full moon as his main weapons. But he's been known to use wands when the situation called for it. But mostly he was a hands on kind of guy.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth kept snarling as he shoved the table off of him with a few kicks of his feet, it was now lying upside down at the end of his feet. Rolling to his side, he could hear the faint clicks of his claws touching hardwood. This guy was really pissing him off, they started off fighting normal. Fist to fist, claw to finger nails. But the ass had to use that stick thing and that put distance between the two of them.

And left the advantage in Greyback's favor because of that distance put between them and the stick thing he held. And that was unacceptable to Sabretooth. It also left the only option of removing that stick from his source of entertainment. Licking his lips he tasted blood. The table hit him harder then he thought. Getting up to all four, remaining in a crouching position he could hear movements.

Confident.

Sabretooth's lip curled in anger. He was going to knock that confidence right out of the fool for this.

"Is'at so, regardless werewolf. You ain't nothing more 'en a pup to me. You know it, I know it." Sabretooth taunted as he moved quietly, stalking along the ground on all four much like how a wild cat would when getting itself into position in order to take down it's prey. And that was what Fenrir Greyback was to him. Prey!

"Pup? I'm no pup, mutant. I'm one of the most feared Werewolf's in the wizarding community. Been around long enough to know how the world works there, been around long enough to get a good footing in it. Bad thing for everyone else, they just don't know it yet." Fenrir boasted. Sabretooth rolled his eyes at that, the guy thinks he's big and bad.

It was funny; it reminded him of a child's book he read once out of sheer boredom. The Big bad wolf and the three little pigs if he recalled correctly. The pigs bested the wolf if he remembered. And if that doesn't say something there, Sabretooth wouldn't know what.

Sabretooth didn't say a word, and he wasn't impressed at all. A cruel smile curled on his lips and the clicking of his claws only encouraged more. If this guy thought he was a threat, then he was about to get a wake up call he may not be walking away from. And Sabretooth was going to be the one to deliver it!

Over the countertop Sabretooth lunged at Fenrir Greyback, claws out and ready.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Sabretooth hit him full force, moving quick enough to completely dodge another stupefy spell. Fenrir practically howled in rage as he felt the ground hit him hard in the back and a heavy weight on his stomach. He struggled of course; he wouldn't be someone who bared their belly in surrender! Fenrir glared up at Sabretooth who curled his clawed hands into fists and started to punch, but not as long as Fenrir reluctantly expected. It didn't take away the pain though, and didn't stop him from struggling or trying to deter the large mutant from his actions.

He felt a tight grip on his arm and a hard tug at his wand. Sabretooth obviously was trying to take it from him, tired of spells getting shot at him no doubt. Fenrir tightened his grip on the wand and used his free hand to claw at anything that he could. Stomach. Chest. Throat. Arms. Nothing seemed to deter Sabretooth though, it was almost like he was used to being cut into like that. Even when Fenrir gave deep gouges to the throat, the man didn't stop his attempt at removing the wand from his presence.

If anything Sabretooth reminded him of a dog he once saw in a fight, it ignored other attacks that came from behind it. Just focused on its target.

_Heh and some wizards call me a mutt._ Fenrir would have found that thought funny if he didn't feel teeth sink into his arm and the grip tighten on his arm enough to nearly break it. He was being bitten! Him! Fenrir Greyback was being bitten by a lowlife mutant with curled claws like a damn cat! He didn't even register that the wand was removed from his care and tossed away.

All he knew was the anger that exploded on him; shooting upwards he sunk his teeth into the mutants shoulder and only half relishing the blood he tasted. It was uniquely different, but that wasn't his focus at the moment as he used the surprise he felt jolt through Sabretooth's body to his advantage as he shoved the man off of him and kept up his attack of clawing and biting and anything else he could think of including punching and kicking. Fenrir faintly noted to himself at one point he kneed Sabretooth in the crotch before shoving him away, putting distance between the two of them.

The crumpled form of the mutant was lying between two halves of a broken table and downed chairs. Fenrir caught sight of something metal around his neck._ A_ _necklace or something?_ Fenrir wondered to himself mainly, it wasn't unusual for muggles or wizards and witches to have jewelry on but this man didn't seem the type. So then why was he wearing a necklace, or was it a necklace at all?

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Embarrassment! He was truly and unconditionally embarrassed by the turn of events, he hasn't felt this embarrassed since his dead to him sibling showed him up and the time the damn ungrateful nobody simply left him! The taste of blood in his mouth was nearly toxic, not infectious to him due to his immunity to poisons and venoms from anything alive. But it still left a more bitter taste then normal.

The bite wounds stung the worse though, out of all the injuries he just received, foolishly from this dead man.

"You're dead…" Sabretooth snarled venomously as he rolled to his side and forced his way back to his feet. His crotch hurt, and that only set his mood to a worse one. He was a guy after all, and it was one thing that was common between all men. They didn't like their crotch's being kneed, kicked, hit by any foreign object. It generally pissed them off. The runt and him were the same in that regard because they were guy's.

"Oh boy you are so dead…" Sabretooth growled as he straightened his body out, standing tall and letting Fenrir Greyback see the wounds heal on spot. He didn't realize his dogtags were now in full view, him being shoved back made that possible. Usually he could keep it hidden.

He could smell anxiety, anger, confusion, bloodlust, and shock from his opponent. The bleeding man obviously never saw an ability much like Sabretooth's before. That much Sabretooth could figure out easily enough.

Sirens. He could hear sirens outside of the bar and the flashes of light gave away the fact that the authorities were now here. Cracking his fingers as he curled them.

"This is the police! Put down any weapons you may have and come out with your hands up!" A voice yelled from outside. Sabretooth heard the clicking of safeties being removed and guns being drawn.

They both glared at the entrance to the bar with the knowledge of annoyances just outside that door.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir hated muggle authorities just as much as he hated Auror's. They always got in the way, and they were getting in the way again! Licking the blood off his lips he glared angrily before looking around for his wand briefly but not able to find it. He would have to either search harder or get a new one. Damn.

"We got two choices, Friend. Either escape this place and pick up where we left off elsewhere or you can help me figure out where you threw my wand so I can take care of the muggles outside." Fenrir snarled at Sabretooth who in turned glared right back at him, tucking the necklace back into his shirt that was torn and bloodstained in spots.

"I'm not your friend." Sabretooth growled out angrily, but obviously putting thought to what Fenrir just said. Another warning was heard outside and Fenrir let out a low rumbled growl at it. Muggles, useless creatures anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note:<strong> So? What do you think of their fight so far? Figured they'd be the type to fight dirty so everything would be generally allowed. Biting. Kicking. Punching. Kneeing. Everything that could be done will probably be done. And I know that the wand wasn't really wanted in this chapter but Fenrir I would imagine would be a guy who would use anything at his disposal if it helped him win and helped him get his goal accomplished.

And those cursed OC's are popping up everywhere. Now it's the local authorities outside of the bar now. What do you think should happen to them? What decision do you think Sabes and Fen should pick at this point.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sabretooth licked his lips, he tasted blood there. His own, not bad in his opinion. He didn't mind the taste of his own blood, he didn't prefer it but he didn't mind it none-the-less. And the taste of his little fight buddy, a venomous taste with the unmistakable metallic taste of blood. It wasn't natural, that much Sabretooth decided. He still had little understanding of things concerning Greyback and whatever hole he crawled from. But he managed to figure out that magic actually exists for some stupid reason, sticks that shoot that magic or whatever and then there's werewolves. This whole situation was starting to remind him of one of those cheesy horror flicks that props were easily recognized as fake and actors and actresses are horrible and over exaggerate a great deal.

But Sabretooth knew what he saw, knew what he smelt and tasted. There's some truth to whatever he saw today. And he knew that werewolves were fun fighters, or at least Greyback was.

Sabretooth still wanted to fight, but the continued interruptions and killing other people was starting to get in his way and starting to turn him off in fighting this guy as he takes out his bloodlust on other people rather then his intended target.

"There's a backdoor, attached to the small kitchen. We'll use 'at to leave this building. There's 'n empty warehouse not too far from here. Nobody's been there for a while if my nose is correct, an' it always is. We'll pick up where we left off there." Sabretooth stated, it wasn't a suggestion it was how Sabretooth saw things happening. And if his little opponent didn't like it, well Sabretooth can deal with that then.

Sabretooth nearly laughed at the narrowed eyes Fenrir now had, the guy obviously doesn't like being told what's going to happen. Only telling people how it is. Well, too bad there. Sabretooth was just as pushy as the scruffy werewolf is. That much he knew for a fact, there doesn't have to be anything to prove that.

"Fine. Lead the way." Fenrir growled out, Sabretooth smirked and casually walked towards the kitchen, his ears picked up footsteps behind him. Fenrir was following, and quietly. Sabretooth decided that if it wasn't for his keen sense of hearing, he wouldn't have heard Fenrir walking. The guy was a legit predator.

Once in the kitchen, he picked up two heartbeats and picked up the scent of burning food that was no doubt ordered. Fear was the most tantalizing scent though, and he could hear Fenrir taking the scent in. Just like Sabretooth was. Sabretooth ended up chuckling at the whole thing though, two people afraid. Two predators walking through a kitchen all civil like just to rip into each other at the first opportunity they get when they're at a spot where they won't be interrupted anymore.

"What's so funny?" Fenrir demanded, Sabretooth looked over his shoulder at him with a toothy grin on his face. Sabretooth found it slightly hard to imagine why Fenrir couldn't see the humor in this situation. After all, they both looked bloody from the injuries they kindly gave each other and yet they're walking as though they had no blood on them. Almost like the blood wasn't there in the first place.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir was far from amused at the entire situation, following after someone else as though they were the master and he was nothing more then a henchman. Or sub in his own mind, and alpha instead of master. Fenrir was far from pleased with that notion, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. He'll have to deal with it when they get to this warehouse Sabretooth spoke of. He found the name, Sabretooth, to be a joke. How could anyone stand being called the name of an extinct feline?

And to his question, all he got was a grin that showed off enlarged canines that looked pretty sharp in their own right. Fenrir's teeth were more canine then those though; everything about the man called Sabretooth reminded him of a cat. The way he walked, everything. It would be funny if not for the current situation, after all Fenrir was a werewolf so in a sense it would make sense that they're fighting each other. Cats and dogs you can say.

"What's so funny? That's simple, it just is." Sabretooth answered, Fenrir snarled because of it. He for one didn't see too much humor in the situation. Spotting the two fearful muggles curled together in a plain attempt to hide. Fenrir smiled at them and they recoiled further into the corner they tucked themselves away in. Fenrir found it mildly annoying that the door was held open for him by a grinning cat. Scowling slightly he stormed past Sabretooth who was now far too happy with the entire situation then he aught to be.

After all, he'll be dead by the time Fenrir's done with him. After all, dogs kill cats.

Fenrir watched as Sabretooth closed the door and used unconventional ways to keep it shut as he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking and muggles storming in. Guns drawn no doubt. Fenrir ended up smirking at that, the poor little muggles will find no one inside but the two shaking muggles in the kitchen. Or more correctly the lucky muggles. They would have died if they broke in five minutes sooner.

"Tell me a bit about yerself. How long have ya been a werewolf?" Sabretooth practically purred out, suddenly all pleasant. Fenrir had to decide whether or not he was serious or if he was mocking Fenrir in some way or form. He didn't wait for Fenrir to answer as he took a back way so no one would see them; at least the guy had sense in staying out of sight. If Fenrir had his wand still, he'd make that easier but there was nothing to do about that now. He had to do things differently at the moment, in a way where no Pure Blood would ever consider doing because it was thought to be below them. Foolish little wizards, Fenrir couldn't wait to see all their faces when the realized that their society was overrun by werewolves.

Stalking through back alleyways with Sabretooth they moved a few blocks quickly.

"Since I was a boy." Fenrir finally stated, not really knowing why but it would be better then to simply stare at the man's back while walking.

"What was that?" Sabretooth said, looking at everything and anything. Fenrir noted that the guy seemed to be listening to things as well and sniffing. Four sense's being used at once. The guy must be one hell of a tracker.

"Been a werewolf since I was ten. Stayed out far too long, and didn't listen to my parents when they told me to come inside. Didn't see it coming until its fangs was buried deep into my side. How long have you been what you are?" Fenrir explained with a shrug. He really didn't care too much, he didn't mind telling that story. He was proud to be a werewolf. There were just many other stories he'd rather not tell. Like how a short friendship he actually cared about went downhill and fast. How he felt so badly betrayed by that person he ended up turning his innocent little six year old.

"Been what? You got to be clearer then that. I been a boy, been an animal, been a soldier, been a hunter, been a killer, and been a rapist. A conman. What?" Sabretooth taunted a sly grin in place that told Fenrir that he was both being mocked and humored slightly. It was a clear diversion; it was obvious the guy didn't really want to talk about himself. Well too bad!

"A mutant." Fenrir snapped. He wasn't going to play this game, but he wanted an answer to any questions he asks for any reason. He was an alpha werewolf! He got what he wanted when asked or he took it. And since Sabretooth was playing friendly and asking questions, Fenrir was doing the same. More or less.

"My whole life. What was that stick thing you used again and the shit you shot at me." Sabretooth answered, and Fenrir noted that he didn't give much information about himself. It was almost like he was trying to hide who he was or who he is; it was one of those two. Fenrir wasn't the smartest guy, but he knew enough to figure that much out.

"It's a fucking wand, I already mentioned that. And the shit I shot was magic as I said before, a simply hex. And a spell I used to throw that table at you." Fenrir growled out, swearwords' coming out more so now then before as his patience wore thinner then it already was. Was Sabretooth purposely trying to piss him off?

Silence, a quiet snarl then a chuckle,  
>"So, there is such thing as magic. I take it there's a world too then." This guy was really pushing his luck!<p>

"Yes. A world right next to this one, many dark creatures, many wizards and witches. Schools, jobs, divisions everything." Fenrir explained, summing it up as simply as he could. There was too much to explain, too much to go into but if he knew his people right. This guy wasn't one of those kinds of people who wanted to listen to history of a world he can't see.

"Interesting." Sabretooth acknowledged half-mindedly. Fenrir could tell that it wasn't interesting to Sabretooth despite what's said otherwise.

"Any siblings?" A random question, but the only thing Fenrir could think of asking. The conversation they were having despite the lack of continuity of it was coming to an end soon and Fenrir decided one last question for the hell of it. But all he got was silence.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth was only mildly annoyed at the conversation, or what came close to it. In fact this was the first time for a little while that he said more then one word to someone and not have it as a threat. In fact, he could call it civil. And from the brief little talk he had, he learnt enough to acknowledge that there's another world of sorts. Not that he cared at all, just like this world. It meant nothing to him. Just himself and his own wants mattered to him now.

Then the last question came, the warehouse thankfully in sight. But his mind wasn't on the warehouse. It was on the question. Siblings. He didn't want to answer that question, there was just too much to go into.

"No. No siblings." Sabretooth finally answered as he scaled the fence and dropped to the ground on the other side and waited for Fenrir to do the same. He did. Sabretooth had no siblings! Victor did, but he didn't!

The second Fenrir hit the ground, Sabretooth walked towards the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note: <strong>Sorry for the wait, and hopefully the half-minded questioning from the both of them isn't too far-fetched. They were just passing time as they walked to a warehouse to finish what they started at a bar… What is it with me and warehouse though, I've finally noticed that many of my stories have warehouses in them… lol.

R&R, let me know what you think. And again, what you think should happen to either character. I know more then one of you wants Fenrir to die, poor guy. But still, let me know what you think you would want to see.

**Awesome person –** Thank you for your review. Glad you think this Harry Potter and X-Men crossover seems to work well with each other, trying to get it keep it that way without having it far out there. Again, thank you for your review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sabretooth was seething inside although he appeared cool and collected on the outside as he walked towards the warehouse. A warehouse that will become this mangy mutt's tomb, until discovered that is. And with the old bum rotting behind a stack of useless barrels left by people when they were no longer needed, it told him it would be a while. If the mangy mutt ever was found that is. Sabretooth doubted it.

Nothing was said after the last foolish question. The one that sealed the mutt's fate, not to mention the embarrassment he forced Sabretooth to suffer back at the bar only added to it. After all no one gets that many shots in against him! No one bites Sabretooth and gets away with it! It was unforgivable!

The only recent scents here were about one to two weeks old. Perfect. A chain kept the door closed, rusted and old looking as was the lock that held the chain in place. It did nothing to deter him or even slow him down as he simply grabbed it and tore it off the door, breaking the doorknob slightly. The chain was left hanging from the attachment that was put up in order to chain the door closed; it was left as a dare for Fenrir to use it, and Sabretooth shoved the door open and walked inside. Although why they just didn't use a lock was beyond Sabretooth, not that he really cared much to think about that though.

On the other side there were about three large garage doors, locked from the inside. They used a back door, the small window wasn't clear anymore. The scent of dust, insects and other small animals assaulted his nose. Old chemicals, vehicle fluids and animal shit and urine. Expected, all of it. And he's smelt worse. After all, he's been through so many wars and dealt with so many different scents during that time and in between that this warehouse and its scent was nothing. Not to mention cities offer worse scents then this.

"Tell me something, Fenrir Greyback. You got any family? Siblings perhaps?" Sabretooth purred out, as he stopped dead center of the warehouse and turned around facing the cautiously following mutt. He watched as the werewolf's eyes narrowed in his direction, taking what he said correctly. A threat. And Sabretooth knew that the man would answer due to over-confidence in his self-belief on winning this fight.

"No family, but a pack. You won't be able to get there though, you're just a muggle. Mutant or not, there's no way for you to get there." Fenrir answered and Sabretooth chuckled.

"Is'at so? A pack." Sabretooth hummed, not acknowledging the rest of what Fenrir said. He wasn't actually going to go after them, unless they came after him first and he hoped that they would. It would give him something to do. But the unavoidable truth was, he could care less about the pack. But threats sometimes were worse then the real act itself. Sometimes.

But a pack, no one really used terms like that anymore. Sabretooth knew that he did, once upon a time. When he was Victor Creed, the elder brother of young James Howlett rightfully turned Logan who was innocent and scared of the real world. Sabretooth knew that he once was a good brother, when he was Victor Creed. He protected, he provided, he kept to the pack they made until the no good prick broke it first!

That was why Victor Creed was weak! He stuck to a stupid pack and got betrayed for it!

And Sabretooth wasn't weak! He was strong! He was feared! And he had no ties to no man, no woman and no family!

"Yes. Most were young when they joined, after all best to get 'em young and raise them right." Fenrir said, his voice turning gruff as aggression grew. Sabretooth nearly burst out laughing at that, it looked like conversation was getting tiresome to the mutt. Good! It was for him as well.

The sound of a rat scurrying quick enough to knock a small discarded can over was the trigger that turned a calm standoff to a full out scrap between two very deadly men who were more animal.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir was far from pleased to say the least, he didn't like the fact that his pack was brought up. But that was his fault, he mentioned them. It was his fault! But that didn't matter, it wasn't like this freak of nature was going to survive the night and with how time was flying. Night was coming. Pity it wasn't a full moon, it would be something to use to his advantage and give Sabretooth the real definition of what a werewolf really is.

The wind shifted, Sabretooth attacked him so he defended and retaliated with savagery and determination. He was going to be the last alpha male standing in this building! He was! Not this mutant, this muggle, but Fenrir Greyback the most feared werewolf to walk the land! He wished he had his wand though, as the fight carried on it didn't stay in one spot like it stayed in a general area in the bar.

No here they fought over the entire open floor of the warehouse and now were between two large dusty stacks of wood crates covered in tarps that didn't look touched in a long time. Fenrir could probably write his name in the dust if he wasn't so busy. At the moment, he had Sabretooth shoved up against one of the stacks and was choking him. Hoping the man would just die already. Or pass out, which ever came first.

But now, the man just sneered at him and Fenrir couldn't really get over how those were actual fangs rather then sharpened canines. Two clawed hands leisurely reached up to his arms and Fenrir practically watched in slow motion as those claws touched tender skin. But that wasn't what got him, now that he actually looked at them, there was nothing human about those claws, and they actually lengthened into longer talons then they already were! Fenrir snarled angrily as he watched blood pool around them as he slowly dragged them across his arms skin.

He didn't react until the deep scratches started at the inside of his arms and nearly making it to the other side of his arms. Four neat long gash wounds were now lining each arm, opposite to the length of his arms. It looked like a bloody bracelet that slide up halfway to his elbows now! Especially as the blood ran freely.

How could he be so stupid! To just stand there and let that freak scratch him like that! Fenrir snarled angrily as violently pulled one arm back and curved his fingers so that when he took a swipe at Sabretooth, his sharpened nails would cut the freak! And much to his irritation, Sabretooth let him! Sabretooth actually let him slash at his face without even defending himself.

What was wrong with this guy! Not even Fenrir would stand around and let someone hit him, he only stayed still when he was being scratched was because something managed to entrance him to what the freak of nature was doing, he had a leisure way of making something painful and bloody that would normally trigger a response from Fenrir, look unthreatening and natural.

Granted, the Dark Lord could do that as well but in a more wizard kind of way. But this guy, this freak was another animal altogether.

Then he heard it. Chuckling. He was being laughed at! Him! Fenrir Greyback was being laughed at after he struck the one who was doing the laughing! It was insane! It was maddening! It enraged him, and the snarl rumbling in his chest showed it. So he retaliated, another blow to the freaks stomach with the use of a hard knee and Fenrir did something that would be dubbed as foolish as a human walking right up to a hungry werewolf on a full moon.

He took the necklace and put space between the two of them.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Gone! It's gone! Taken! Stolen! Sabretooth stood up straight, one hand forgotten on his own neck feeling the proof that his dogtags were no longer where they should be. An unforgivable act was just done, the mangy no good mutt touched the one thing of Sabretooth's that you don't touch. He touched the one thing that kept the past and present linked together even when Sabretooth didn't want it to be. Sabretooth to Victor Creed, Weapon X to Wolverine and Logan to Jimmy. Least but not last and more important, it was a link to brothers born far too long ago. Brothers who fought in wars, fought beside each other.

"What is this thing, hm?" Fenrir pondered, though Sabretooth heard the instinctive caution in those words. The mutt knew he just did something unforgivable but knew that there was no going back now, not even if he kindly handed them back to Sabretooth with a million apologies. A second question was asked, about the names but Sabretooth couldn't hear the meaningless human words as his own rage pounded in his ears and everything started to go red in that rage.

As cold as steel, Sabretooth whispered,  
>"Dead… Dead…"<p>

All control and self-restraint that he has been using up to this point as he played with the mutt fled his body as his muscles tightened and loosened in his rage, his entire body ready to spring into a bloodthirsty vengeful rage

"Dead!" Sabretooth snarled out loudly, a far cry from the quiet whispered words.

Sabretooth's muscles tightened and loosened one last time as he lunged towards Fenrir, and there were only a few people who could recover from one of his lunges due to the speed and devastating power put into his lunges all thanks to how his muscles flex and un-flex.

**Authoress Note: **Oh oh on Fenrir's part. He did the one thing he shouldn't have, if he didn't touch those dogtags he probably would have made it through this story in mostly one piece. But due to the fact that the guy had a lapse of intelligence and the whole instinct of do's and don'ts he failed to not touch them. Heh, I didn't know that would happen until it was written. Annoying at times, how I don't plan on what's happening it has this annoying way of leaving me out of the loop and I'm the authoress…

Anywho, what do you think? And how much of Fenrir Greyback should be left, because we all know the rages Sabretooth could fly into. Heh heh, whoops. Spoiler isn't it, after all it looks like Fenrir Greyback's fate is sealed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fenrir found himself panting and gasping for pain, he barely got away from the madman who now reminded him of an animal despite the skin of a man he wore instead of fur. He didn't know how much blood he lost, or how long it was since this whole mess started. He could feel the blood matting his hair and making his cloths stick to his skin all the more then they already were from being tight.

Bones were broken, flesh was torn. It was a miracle that he was able to move let alone be conscious. Clutched in his hand was the reason Sabretooth went nuts, a necklace of sorts. Two names were inscribed into the metal, both male names. Fenrir wondered faintly who 'Victor Creed' and 'James Howlett' were. He's never heard of them, and they must be important to Sabretooth somehow if he acted like this just because Fenrir touched them.

Well, to be fair he did more then touch them. He stole them, held them and didn't give them back. And now he doubted he could give them back. Fenrir could hear growling through blood, the man still managed to growl when Fenrir tore a chunk out of his neck. Apparently not a big enough chunk. It hurt to move, but he managed to walk further in the maze of crates that were all but abandoned by their muggle owners.

Fenrir's lip curled in both anger and frustration due to the pain he was feeling. He wasn't used of going against someone who could quite literally match him blow for blow. Or surpass in any way. But it was apparent now he's met that one person who could take him physically and do well. The only thing that stopped him from his trek out was a wall. A dead end!

Snarling he started to climb on top of the crates and kept going up. From here he could see nearly everything except for the things and spaces hidden behind crates. He spotted blood from here, which was where he was lunged at. A lunge he barely recovered from, it knocked the wind out of him and even though he saw it coming it was too quick for him to dodge affectively.

Scanning the area quickly he couldn't see Sabretooth anywhere. Good. Creeping down he set the dogtags on the ground almost as if they were the most fragile thing he's ever handled before climbing back up. He could hear walking, a gurgled growl and scratching. This guy was completely nuts! Was he seriously walking with a torn out throat?

Fenrir kept low to the ground and quiet. The trap has been set. And Fenrir knew that the fight was coming to an end, a victor will be decided and the loser will parish. This was a fight to the death, or at least that's how everything was going.

Steadying his breath despite how painful it was to breathe and crouch down the way he was. His eyes taking in the surroundings and his fingernails sharpened into claws were either snapped or jagged even further. They just weren't made for heavy fighting like this, he thought they would be good enough but they weren't.

Spotting Sabretooth, Fenrir lowered himself further wincing inwardly at the pain. He had a chance to observe Sabretooth from here, the way he walked. The way he looked. Healed injured area's and not so healed. It was becoming apparent that whatever allowed him to heal was getting exhausted. There were still open wounds on his throat revealing healing muscle, claw marks on his chest and arms were still dripping in blood.

From here he could detect his own venom being pushed out still. This guy truly was an apex predator in the human world. But it looked like even this apex predator had his downfalls. And Fenrir, who in his own right was considered an apex predator as well as the alpha of a werewolf pack. How can he not exploit that?

A sick twisted grin spread across Fenrir's face as he waited until the man was right on top of the dogtags, Fenrir faintly noted the relieved expression that flashed in the man's angry looking face. Waiting until the man bent down to pick them up before he pounced.

Landing heavily on the man's back knocking them both flat onto the ground.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Sabretooth could not believe how his healing factor was slowing down, it usually did this when it was dealing with too much and he was taking on too many injuries at a time. There wasn't many times in history that he got this low when it came to injuries. The last time it happened he was fighting the runt; his healing factor just didn't like taking hit after hit that he was forced to heal from before another hit came. Over and over and over did that happen in the fight, but to be fair to himself he delivered just as many hits and cost the runt his healing factor as well.

The first time it was winter, and everyone knows what Canadian winters could be like when they were at their worst. He was a kid then, it was only him and his brother. He did everything to keep his brother safe and warm. And it cost him most of his healing factor that winter, he never felt so weak. But his little brother did his best to help Victor whenever he came back to their cave with more meat and sometimes even clothing and blankets. Jimmy never asked where he got them from, and Victor was glad. It would have made him acknowledge that he killed a man for it, got shot for it too. But it was worth it.

But now.

Now he was forced to fight against a werewolf with limited healing abilities, venomous bites, foolish and much to Sabretooth's annoyance he was an entertaining mutt to fight against. Hell, he was nearly entertaining enough that Sabretooth was almost willing to let bygones be bygones. Nearly. But with the fact that he fell for a trap set by the foolish wolf, he was about ready to scrap that idea before it even formed.

Snarling angrily he felt his healing wounds throb in pain as his body hit the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. Sabretooth never liked the feeling of anyone being on top of him, woman he didn't mind but he could control the little frails even when perched on top of him. So he didn't mind it then, but when a fully grown man who had an alpha complex managed to tackle him down, and hold him down. It was unacceptable!

Sabretooth proved to himself and to his opponent that he was good at struggling, he remembered how it was done with others when Sabretooth held onto them. But he perfected it and managed to throw the wolf off of him before he clambered to his feet angrily. Dogtags in hand and relieved that they were back in his possession. He can't stand anyone else touching them. A few women got slapped with claws involved for touching them and men got punched or their throat ripped out.

"Yer a foolish wolf, ya know that." Sabretooth snarled out, putting his dogtags back around his neck where they belonged.

"How do you figure that?" Fenrir spat back, Sabretooth snarled at him for the attitude but didn't act on it. He was letting himself heal first.

"You could have escaped, maybe not with very much o' yer pride. But with yer life. I mean, what's to tell you that I won't kill you now? Hm?" Sabretooth purred out, a sneer clearly showing off his fangs.

"I'm not going to get killed, not today. Not by you." Fenrir pointed out, Sabretooth was amused by the professionalism in the mutt's posture. It was nearly laughable, but it reminded Sabretooth to a small degree that the man in front of him wasn't just a simple animal to take down and gut. Sabretooth also kept in mind that the man wasn't simply a man either. Sure he was a werewolf, but Sabretooth really didn't care to think about it or consider it. No Fenrir Greyback was like him, to a small degree. Sabretooth could admit that well enough to know that the both of them had no morals and weren't afraid of a little blood and destruction.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Sabretooth mocked a cruel but amused expression now present on his face. This should be good, what does this mutt think he has to bargain with? What makes him think that he won't be killed?

"I may not be that smart, not in compared to most I run with. But I'm not stupid. Even I can tell you're exhausted. I'm exhausted. You need to heal, and talking to me isn't going to do it. You need to replenish yourself." Fenrir tried, Sabretooth frowned. Was this guy serious? Was he trying to bargain his way out of getting killed somehow? But Sabretooth did note to himself that the man was right to a point. Sabretooth did need to replenish himself; his healing factor needed time to get back to speed.

But what was in it for him. On one hand he could leave, lick his wounds and replenish and heal. On the other hand he could achieve his own pleasure by watching the life drain from the mutt. He could get the glow.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir almost prayed that his ploy was working. It looked like Sabretooth was at least thinking about what he said. If he was curious about what Fenrir had in mind, he'd ask more about it. If not then they would fight and then they would kill either each other or one of them would get killed. Fenrir watched as Sabretooth eyed him blankly, licking his lip once before he scowled even more.

He wondered what was going on in the man's mind. Or if he even wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress note: <strong>Yes, I'm aware that you guys want Fenrir Greyback dead. So you're wondering why he isn't dead yet. Well it's simple. He's a cockroach. He just won't die, and now he's 'attempting' to talk his way out of getting killed. Sabretooth is pretty angry at having his dogtags touched. But his healing factor is low (gets like that when you use it too much).

Believe it or not, with my first attempt at writing this story. The one that I deleted, this was as far as I got. Six chapters before I got to a writers block which led to me deleting that version and writing this one. I haven't hit that nasty writers block, not completely. Though I am slower at writing the chapters up at times. There's more hope that this one will actually get finished so be patient with me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sabretooth wasn't entirely sure how to take the new development at the moment. He could feel the fresh blood still running, the sting of his wounds from dirt and dust and other debris he'd rather not think about but didn't care about at all. The way this, mangy mutt. This nobody. Was making it sound as though he were weak, like he needed a rest. Did he not see what Sabretooth could do! Could he not see how superior Sabretooth is to this werewolf nobody? This mangy flea infested mutt was nothing more then someone else's lackey despite his personal view of grandeur with a crown made of empty and useless wishes. The truth was hat he was someone's bitch in the end.

Sabretooth on the other hand wasn't, he was powerful! He was strong, and he wasn't weak! He had no connections to slow him down, he had no weaknesses to hinder him and stall him from his victories. He didn't let himself get held down! He was an animal, true and free. And like an animal, he had his needs and they were simple. He wanted blood! Retribution! He needed the glow. That was what he needed! The Glow! He wanted so badly to watch the life drain out of this meat sac in front of him and stain the warehouse's floor red and dried brown.

So needlessly said, any amusement he could have gained from the attempted negotiation wasn't felt. Not by Sabretooth. His mind was drifting even further into the animal he considers himself, the animal Birdy kept him from being. The animal Jimmy kept him from being. The animal Victor Creed tried to control, tried to be and at one time tried not to be.

He was Sabretooth!

It was obvious that the wolf in front of him sensed he did something very wrong, and got himself into deeper trouble as he took a step back. Sabretooth followed with a step but didn't move any more.

"Run rabbit. Run." Sabretooth purred as his body shifted affectively making itself appear larger then before. More threatening, more dominating. A clear alpha male ready to put down another so called alpha male without seconds notice should it come to that, and Sabretooth knew that it would. And he would demote him, permanently. Sabretooth felt a rumbled growl form deep in his chest as the wolf took another step back, Sabretooth followed another step forward. A stalemate as they both kept going back step by step and both at the same slow speed.

Sabretooth's wants ignored as the pace was kept slow, on Sabretooth's whim of course. But ignored they were. Licking his lips he ran his tongue along his teeth and along the tips of his fangs. There were two exits, both led to unknown places. But Sabretooth didn't care about that, why would he. It was the chase he wanted, the fulfillment and the kill. Simple needs for a simple animal thirsting for blood.

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Fenrir never expected things to end like this when he first set foot in that bar, he was celebrating by himself of a victory of the Dark Lord's and a step forward when it came to his own goals. He never expected this stranger, a mutant with a mutation that was drastically different then what he expected a so called mutants ability to be, to enter that bar. After all, when you say mutant Fenrir only thinks of a deformity of sorts. A extra limb or cells divided wrong in a womb or something like that. Not something so alien, so different and dangerous like Sabretooth's. It reminded him of the wizards world and all of the different creatures there. Was the muggle world no different? Just lacking magic.

Fenrir didn't listen to the taunt of 'run'; he knew it would initiate a chase response in Sabretooth. Fenrir was a predator and Sabretooth was like-minded by the looks of it. So he knew it would cause a chase to happen. And Fenrir would lose that chase; his magic was useless to him. He couldn't do much without his wand. Sure he had some wandless magical abilities, but none that would help him now. It wasn't like he could simply fly away like he does when on a mission for the Dark Lord.

"Did you know, the tags ya touched belong to a sibling of mine. As well as my own." Fenrir heard Sabretooth purr out, unexpectedly. Fenrir didn't expect him to talk at this point. Not with that darkening look in his eyes. He saw eyes like those before! He did. Eyes so cold, cruel and sadistic. They were worse then the Dark Lord, because the Dark Lord was cruel but he was not someone with instinct and bloodlust of a twisted animal. Not like this guy, not like Fenrir. But Fenrir was milder, or at least in his opinion he was milder. How else would he get children to come to him willing before they realize they've made a grave mistake?

Fenrir didn't respond, and didn't have to as Sabretooth continued, holding up the 'tags' to show him while they remained around his neck,

"James 'Logan' Howlett. Four years younger then me ain't much is it. But he's still the younger siblin'. Weak fucker, moralistic nobody. He betrayed me ya see. Gone soft on me." A chuckle ended what he was saying for the moment, and that caused Fenrir to frown, what was so funny? Fenrir decided to not say anything, listening to his instincts that told him that he would be asking for a world of pain if he commented on this James guy.

"Thought he could just walk off an' be the so called regular Joe. He ain't. He's got claws you see, no not like mine. They're pretty much a foot long, comes out from between his knuckles givin' everyone the illusion he's normal. Including himself. Now Jimmy, when he's mad and not tryin' ta beat the animal off 'n be normal like those bags o' flesh out there. He's a worse animal 'en you. Do you want to know why?" Sabretooth's casually said. Fenrir felt more threatened at this moment then he did the entire time. Even when Sabretooth told him he was dead.

Why? Because the way Sabretooth spoke was almost like this thing was already over, that he was telling things that would follow Fenrir to his grave and Fenrir wouldn't be able to utter a single word of it to anyone else. Safe to talk about secrets then, when you know the person you're talking to won't spill his guts in a metaphorical kind of way rather then literally. The impatient look on Sabretooth's face told him he was suppose to be replying. Was this guy insane?

"Why." Fenrir asked as he eyed his surroundings without taking his attention away from Sabretooth. He didn't hear the sound of anyone coming this way. Damn.

"Why? Glad you asked mutt. The reasons simple ya see. He can't be stopped, much like me. He's a complete feral savage when like 'at. Bites, claws, kicks, punches, headbutts. You name it he'd probably do it in a fight. But, but with 'im you would o' walked out o' here alive. Jimmy has morals, I got none. I ain't weak like 'at." Sabretooth answered him, Fenrir felt insulted at the whole 'mutt' thing. No one calls him a mutt, not even the Dark Lord or his lackeys. Or at least not to his face.

Fenrir snarled angrily. A cruel smile appeared on Sabretooth's face. Fenrir would have loved to use magic right about now, find some way to use wandless magic to cave the crates in onto the mocking mutant. But with the blood he lost and the lack of energy from the amount of fighting they did, he was unable to. That left him at a disadvantage. And for the first time since joining the Dark Lord's circus, he was really wishing one of them would pop in right about now.

He was going to die, he could see that clearly now. His wolf raged in denial but his human side trembled with the weight of that unwanted realization.

A deep part of him, buried far underneath everything else including his wolf seemed to beg and plead for that not to be so, begged to live. Fenrir felt bitterness and disgust nearly form a lump in his throat. He settled for glaring at Sabretooth defiantly.

He came up to the conclusion that if he was going to go, then he would injure Sabretooth in any way he could. If not physical then maybe or hopefully emotionally. Sabretooth was foolish and arrogant to bring up a sibling, no matter how much you hate your sibling they are forever your weakness and you can never truly ignore them or turn your back on them. He's seen it a thousand times with newly turned and his own pack members.

"You sure Jimmy betrayed you? Or did you betray him? By becoming an animal you are now?" Fenrir forced out through his own pain. Knowing he would anger Sabretooth, not a smart move but not as foolish as one might think. The man was arrogant, and sloppy in his rage and anger. Fenrir watched as the man gave a blank look, and the silence quickly became more deafening then the noise. The peaceful sounds of birds and life going on with muggles contrasted to the icy interior of this warehouse.

It became rather obvious that Sabretooth didn't know what to say. And Fenrir simply waited in the tension filling silence, waited for a reaction or for life to remain or death to come.

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

He didn't! How could he say such a thing! Sabretooth snarled inwardly.

_We can't just let you walk away…_

Though in truth that was his twisted way of pretty pleading with his brother to not leave. To not abandon him. But he did anyways! Sabretooth let out a rumbled growl from deep in his chest, ominously human sounding despite the ability to make himself roar, growl and snarl in a way were you can't find anything human in it.

_We didn't sign up for this…_

His brother was delusional, what did he think we were signing up for. Some team that would be so called heroes? No, right from day one Sabretooth knew they would be doing the dirty jobs the press can't find out about. They would be personal soldiers of Stryker and secret assassins for the USA, funny how they worked for the United States more then their own country. Jimmy and him were Canadians, have been their whole lives despite the armies they joined and the team they took part in. But they were old enough that things like that meant next to nothing.

But to stand here and hear this wolf talk about things he obviously didn't understand was enough to raise his ire and practically ignite that old rage and hurt and revenge wanting emotions.

It was Jimmy who betrayed him! It was!

"You… You dare to even mention that backwards traitor!" Sabretooth seethed as he clenched his fists so hard he swore you would be able to see the tips of his claws through the top of his hands. He swallowed down another growl. He didn't even warn the mutt.

He just attacked as everything went blinding white in his rage.

**Authoress Note:** Yay, managed to get another chapter done. And could you believe that this is (hopefully) the second to last chapter? I'm very happy for that after all when I hit the writers block in the original version I didn't think I'd even come close to ending this story.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

He was coming down out of his rage, and just like every other time the only thought he could make out coherently as the animal in him stopped roaring and snarling in his mind as it thrashed against his whimsical and barely there control. _What did I do now… _Deeming those thoughts as weak he shook them away, as he always does. Those thoughts were for weaklings like Jimmy, and Sabretooth wasn't weak! The events of the past day and evening came back to him in a rush that left his insides quivering in satisfaction with the knowledge of the blood spilt and the fight he got out of this mongrel. This nobody.

Stretching his muscles out he retracted his claws and looked down at the bleeding form before him. Barely conscious but regaining it slowly. Sabretooth thought for a moment that he should whip the toxic smelling blood off his hands flew through his mind briefly but was discarded just as quickly. He'll leave it on for the psychological affect of seeing your own blood; it works well to rub someone's defeat and demotion in life further then words. It was beautiful how it worked so well.

A sharp intake of air told him the dog was going to start regaining consciousness quicker now then before. Sabretooth smirked at that, let the man gain conscious. It won't do him good anyways, his leg was shattered in more then one place and the blood he lost would no doubt start causing him a whole world worth of problems now anyways. Not for Sabretooth though, his wounds were sealing up finally and all that was left was the bloody imprints to prove they ever were there.

Fenrir Greyback. A name he would remember for some time, but he will eventually forget who the werewolf was. Just like the rest of the world. And that was the way of things; it always will be for those who are defeated and even to those who were victors in a fight like this one. History has a habit of erasing things. Funny how that worked.

Standing right next to the man's feet he waited until the man regained full consciousness and was able to focus on him and only on Sabretooth.

It won't be long now…

_^^Tigers and Wolves^^_

Pain! That was all he felt, that was all he could focus on as he laid gasping for air. The ground underneath him felt damp, unnaturally damp. There was no rain, so Fenrir had to figure it was his own blood. He was lying in a pool of his own blood! Panic swam up in him past all the rage his gift gives him. Past all of the instinct and all of wolf animal in him. It left him grasping at the ground and trying to move away from the figure standing over him. He could barely see, but he knew it was Sabretooth.

And Sabretooth was watching him! It was almost as if he was practically drinking in all of the pain he caused Fenrir, all of the struggling Fenrir put into moving and all of his panic. He knew the man could smell it! He couldn't even muster up a snarl or a growl; if he did it would only come out as shallow sounding gasps.

Finally he managed to focus his blurred vision and looked Sabretooth in the eye. Sadistic pleasure, satiated bloodlust was what he saw in those cold eyes. Eyes he would now be even more wary of then he was of the Dark Lord's. And like he figured before, the man was enjoying watching him in his disgraced state. The man, Sabretooth, tilted his head in contemplation or curiosity. Fenrir didn't know which, but he tilted his head anyways as he regarded Fenrir. He could see the blood soaking the man's black clothing and the glint of dogtags around his neck. A sign of years of experience, Fenrir knows this now. And it was a sign of a broken pack and unsatisfied revenge and abandonment.

But that meant little to Fenrir, he didn't care about that.

The claws, the claws were shortened but they still looked lethal as they were still coated in Fenrir's blood making it harder to figure out where the finger ended and the claw began. He never saw so much of his own blood on someone else's hands before. It was humbling and disturbing. He hated it.

Swallowing his own blood and saliva he managed to force out of his pained throat,

"Why?" It was a foolish question, one he should know the answer to. But it was one everyone asks their attacker. Fenrir had people ask him that one question even though they had a good idea of the answer to that single worded question that now seems like it was just as important as the air he breaths and the full moon.

A cruel unforgiving smirk formed on the man's face, he too must have been asked that question so many times. It seemed awfully cruel now that Fenrir was the one asking 'why' and not Sabretooth or anyone else for that matter.

"Why?" Sabretooth echoed, though Fenrir heard a mocking consideration of the question in the man's purring voice. It reminded him of a cat who's finished playing with its mouse and practically purrs out it's satisfaction and it's victory. Fenrir curled his lip weakly. And curled it with more anger then he thought he had the energy for as he watched the man take two steps and crouch next to him. This was it! He would get his answer and then things would be finished.

He watched helplessly as Sabretooth looked him up and down almost admiringly. The monster was admiring the injuries he kindly gave Fenrir.

"I'll tell you why. It's because I'm an animal, more so then you are tha's for sure. This is what I do best, I knock punks like you down." Sabretooth taunted and Fenrir swore to himself inwardly. The man was enjoying himself far too much. But before he could string together a few more letters to say something Sabretooth continued leaning in slightly,  
>"'n for the glow… I need it. It's mine to have."<p>

The glow? What was that? He's never heard of anything like that, and he doesn't have anything like that. Thinking back he tried to figure out if he took anything that belonged to anyone else but he came up with nothing. And he didn't get the chance to ask what the glow was as Sabretooth stood up, stood over him with one leg on each side. Fenrir watched in barely concealed horror as claws lengthened.

He wanted to beg, to plead but that was too weak and even in this weakened state Fenrir refused to say anything of that sort and refused to give this man any more pleasure then he was already getting.

The clawed hand swiped towards him.

Then everything went black, not even a blinding pain to be parted with. Just unforgiving and unrelenting darkness…

_^^Wolves and Tigers^^_

Several months later…

Sabretooth was paid a hefty sum of money by an anonymous client to kill a guy called Remus Lupin and said that the guy was living in a small cabin on the outskirts of a London and tucked away from the rest of the city. But when he found the cabin there was no sign that anyone has ever lived there for quite some time the odd thing was there was a newly bought calendar sitting on the floor, open to this month and days marked off. Sabretooth frowned, sniffing the air and picking up the faint scent that he once smelt on the mongrel.

Magic.

Frowning he noticed it was dark outside, and it looked like it was the hunters moon tonight. Predators would be out more this night because of the light the moon gave off. Taking a look at the calendar he noticed that the lunar cycle was included in this calendar. Tonight would be the full moon. Sighing irritably he exited the cabin, sniffing the air and eyeing the ground. No one walked around here in a while, the only footsteps were his. The money was real, but the hit was a hoax.

Snarling angrily he stomped towards the gate when he noticed the eerie light overhead. Looking up at the moon it seemed to mock and warn him. His instincts told him to be on high alert, so he heeded that feeling. The sounds of bone snapping and flesh stretching caught his attention and Sabretooth quietly stalked towards it. By the time he got there he noticed this odd looking thing, elongated limbs and grey skin with the misshapen head of a wolf or dog of sorts.

It howled, not a normal howl like heard from wolves but there was something human and longing underneath the animal sound of it.

It spotted him.

It snarled and drooled hungrily as elongated clawed fingers curled savagely as it spotted him. Sabretooth matched it with a snarl of his own, his own claws lengthen and he was set for another fight. It would seem that London has its perks.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress Note: <strong>Well, hate to say this but this the end. There won't be any sequels or anything of that sort, even though I have a habit of writing sequels a lot. If I do write any crossover's with these two characters it won't be connected to this one.

It's up to you whether or not Fenrir Greyback is dead. You can say that the werewolf at the end is another one or Fenrir himself. It's up to you. But I can promise you, it isn't Remus.


End file.
